


In the style of the canine

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-24
Updated: 2002-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton is not at all concerned with impressing a <i>wolf</i>, and anyway he's only a half-wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the style of the canine

I pinned Ray to the wall beside the door as soon as he'd closed it behind us. He laughed and put his arms around my shoulders, but his laughter turned to a surprised sort of yell when I leaned forward and licked his ear.

To be precise, in fact, I licked the stubble-rough skin where the edge of his jaw curled under toward his neck, and then I licked upward over his earlobe and the whorls of his ear to wind up somewhere in the vicinity of his temple. He didn't say anything about this (although he did say, "Hey. Hey! Fraser!"), so I nuzzled my way back down to his neck and licked his ear again.

"Hey!" Ray said again. "Earth to Benton, hello!"

I had my mouth over his ear, after all, so I didn't have to speak very loudly. "I'm right here, Ray," I told him. He shivered between my body and the wall.

"What the, uh, what are you doing?" he said.

I pushed myself away from the wall, framing him between my outstretched arms. "I'm licking your ear," I explained.

"Uh, okay," Ray said, and I had to grin. "Why?"

"Diefenbaker licks your ear all the time," I said. "I do get jealous." That did get me a dubious look from Ray, not to mention an innocence-protesting whine from the wolf in question. I turned my head to look at Diefenbaker. "I am perfectly aware that your intentions are gentlemanly, Dief, but I have told you before: there is also a_perception_ of intent which you have to consider." He whined louder. "Yes, you do have to consider it. How do you think I feel, sitting there and watching that sort of intimate display?"

Ray was doubled over with laughter, his forehead rolling pleasantly against my shoulder. I bent my head and licked the back of his neck just below the hairline, where his sweat made the skin deliciously salty. "One word about 'doggy style'," Ray said through his laughter, "one word, Benton, and you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Understood," I said into his nape, and bit down lightly. He shivered again.

"I can give you something else to lick," he said into my shoulder, and his hands tightened suggestively on my hips. I tipped his head back with both hands wound in his short hair and licked from his adam's apple to the underside of his chin. "Better than that," he said.

I licked his ear again, from jaw to temple, and nipped playfully at the hand he lifted half-reflexively to swat me. "Better than this?" I asked thoughtfully.

I heard his pants drop as much in the way his breathing hitched and then deepened as in the noises of belt buckle and zipper and denim. He probably had further witty repartee, but I didn't wait for it as I slid down his body to land on my knees in front of his hips. One of his hands encircled his already erect penis, and I had to nip at his fingers and lick through them to reach the enticingly flavored skin inside, saltier even than the nape of his neck. When he opened his hand for me, I lost no time in engulfing his shaft myself, holding it inside my mouth where I could wrap my tongue around and around it to my heart's content.

Diefenbaker sneezed, possibly a comment to compare my tongue with his own. As my mouth was otherwise occupied, I contented myself with making a rude gesture in his direction; Ray's shout of laughter was raucous, but his hands on the back of my head were tender. I was somewhat tempted to swallow Ray down to the root and massage him to orgasm with my throat, as I was quite capable of doing, but I was not about to allow a wolf to dictate my sexual practices. I had nothing to _prove_, after all. For God's sake, we were two different _species_. No doubt I'd find his style of lovemaking crude and undignified should I ever care to observe it, something that I had no interest in doing whatsoever.

Besides, Ray had stated on many an occasion that he found fellatio in this particular position anything but undignified. _Hot_, he'd say, in a burning-hot voice. _Sexy.__Fuckin' beautiful._

I brought my hands up off of the wall and braced myself against his legs instead, running my thumbs through the soft hair on the insides of his thighs. Ray was painting my tongue in steady sweeps as I moved my head forward and back again, and I had to keep pulling back to swallow as my mouth watered with eagerness. Ray was crooning softly to me as his hands encouraged me to continue stimulating him, calling me a pretty little slut and a sweet cocksucker and a whole host of other amazingly arousing obsenities, and I found it impossible not to open the fly of my uniform pants and fondle myself.

I did _not_ look to see if Diefenbaker was watching, because I did not _care_. If his social life was so lacking that he had taken to voyeurism, that was his problem, not mine. My only concern at the moment was for Ray -- and, honestly, for myself, for the climax which was already boiling up through me. I panted for air around the heft of Ray's shaft in my mouth and made undignified (_hot_) noises, and I felt Ray's hands tighten with excitement on my shoulders just as Ray and I spilled over in the same instant, he across my tongue and lips and I into my own fist. I lapped eagerly at him, pumping into my hand in ecstasy as Ray stuttered out his pleasure into my open mouth.

I watched through heavy eyelids as Ray sat awkwardly beside me, his jeans tangled about his knees. He pushed my onto my side and I went unresistingly, still bemused with sexual climax. When Ray began licking my face clean of his own semen, though, I had to laugh at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he grumbled, and licked my ear where I was fairly certain I'd been already clean. I risked a glance across the room, but Diefenbaker was nowhere to be seen, and I shut my eyes again and subsided into the simple enjoyment of Ray's intimacy.


End file.
